Tu es à moi à présent
by Luciferou
Summary: A la base il ne voulait qu'offrir un collier à France. Puis il s'était retrouvé à partir à la recherche de son frère disparu, combattre des bêtes enragées, des créatures mythiques, des viking sanguinaires et tout cela en compagnie de la nation qu'il aime depuis des siècles en secrets. Mais sinon tout allait bien dans la vie d'Écosse . Vraiment.


Disclaimer: Hélas rien ne m'appartiens... à part le scénario! (Youpi!)

Personnages: Ecosse/Alistair, France/Francis, chibi!Angleterre/Arthur, Norvège, Danemark

Pairing: Ecosse/France, période pré-Auld Alliance.

Bonne lecture *3*

* * *

Alistair respira calmement et lâcha sa flèche. Il la regarda se diriger vers sa cible... et la rater. Il grogna et en encocha une autre. Depuis des heures il tirait à l'arc et depuis des heures il ratait sa cible. Il était un excellent archer mais la colère distrayait ses sens et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Abattu il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Il repensait à son frère cadet, responsable de tous ses malheurs. Il aimait son frère même si ce dernier était un pleurnichard et pleutre mais il lui pardonnait. Arthur n'avait que l'apparence d'un petit garçon de deux ans, incapable de se défendre et de se débrouiller seul. Et c'était cela le problème. La petite nation s'était alliée avec une nation plus grande et plus puissante. France.

Alistair sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses joues rougir en pensant à la belle nation blonde. Il avait honte de réagir ainsi en pensant à France, lui, le guerrier qui avait à un très jeune âge réussit à repousser Rome et à le forcer à construire un mur pour se protéger... il réagissait comme une pucelle face à son prétendant alors que c'était France qui ressemblait à une fille.

Il avait rencontré la nation du sud il y a plusieurs siècles. Il se promenait vers le mur d'Hadrien pour narguer Rome et se moquer de lui sans aucun scrupule. Mais ce n'était pas le romain qu'il avait vu mais la plus belle des fées. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique romaine et d'un épais manteau bleue, il s'en souvenait encore. Elle semblait inquiète et elle cherchait quelque chose.

Subjugué, il était resté immobile, caché, et il le regrettait amèrement à présent. Son petit frère avait déboulé de nul part et s'était jeté dans les bras de l'étrange créature. Il avait toujours son éternel air renfrogné sur le visage mais ses yeux verts, si semblables aux siens, luisaient de bonheur. Il regarda, impuissant, la beauté blonde quitter les lieux avec son frère dans les bras, direction le sud, loin de lui et de son mur.

Il apprit plus tard que la fée était en fait une nation appelée Gallia et qu'elle était sous la tutelle de Rome. Pendant des siècles il avait regardé la nation de loin, n'osant pas lui parler. Son frère apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de franchir le pas, réduisant son courage à néant. C'était devenu une habitude et ça durait depuis des années.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en pensant à la lâcheté dont il faisait preuve. Rome devait bien rire de lui dans l'au-de-là.

Il caressa tendrement le collier qu'il portait autour du cou pour se calmer. C'était un cadeau de sa mère et sa présence avait toujours réussit à apaiser son caractère fougueux. C'était une pierre taillée grossièrement mais c'était un des rares présents qu'il lui restait de Britannia. C'était comme un porte-bonheur, un point d'accroche.

La pensée que France serait encore plus beau avec un collier traversa son esprit et le fit sursauter. C'était une merveilleuse idée, il allait le forger lui-même et l'offrir à France. Pour une première rencontre ce serait que bénéfique pour lui.

Il allait créer le bijoux le plus beau du monde et la belle nation serait intriguée par lui, de fil en aiguille ils allaient apprendre à se connaître, le blond tomberait sous son charme, ils formeraient une alliance (et peut-être même unifier leurs pays!) et deviendraient les nations les plus puissantes d'Europe.

Alistair se redressa avec agilité et couru le plus rapidement possible chez lui. Il avait du travail sur les bras et une nation à séduire.

* * *

D'un mouvement las de la main il écarta les mèches de cheveux roux collées à son front en sueur. Cela faisait des jours que sa vie se résumait à dormir et à travailler dans la forge jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Il avait déniché un orfèvre et lui avait demandé de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la confection des bijoux. L'homme s'était conformé à sa demande de bonne grâce... il ne lui avait pas réellement laissé le choix non plus.

Il souleva sa création et la regarda avec crainte. La chaîne était courte et fine, quand France le porterait ce serait presque un ras-de-cou, il soulignerait avec grâce la courbe délicate du cou blanc de la nation blonde.

Le plus délicat avait été le pendentif, il avait forgé une fleur de lys et avait incrusté à l'intérieur une améthyste. Il avait forcé son frère irlandais à lui en procurer une et il était plus qu'heureux du résultat. Son collier serait magnifique porté par France.

Il décrocha la bourse en cuire attachée à sa taille, et rangea délicatement son présent. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver France et à le lui offrir. Il sentit un frisson d'excitation traverser son échine et ses cheveux roux s'ébouriffer. Un futur radieux s'offrait à lui et il avait tellement hâte qu'il se réalise.

* * *

Pendant de nombreux mois il fit l'aller-retour entre ses terres et celles de son petit frère mais aucune trace de France. Il était resté auprès de son frère qui semblait bien frêle et démuni tout seul. Il tenta de lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc, il en avait même fabriqué un adapter à la taille des petits bras d'Arthur mais il était visiblement trop jeune. Malgré son apparence le blond avait le comportement d'un nourrisson et non d'un petit garçon. Il tenait à peine sur ses pieds et ne savait pas encore parler.

Alistair était réellement inquiet pour lui, il remerciait les esprits d'avoir mit France sur la route de son frère même si cela devait contre-carrer ses plans, au moins son frère était en sécurité.

L'absence de France se faisait ressentir chez les deux nations, pour occuper le temps Alistair s'amusa à conter des légendes et à chanter des chansons de son pays. Arthur semblait beaucoup plus calme et moins triste dans ces moments. Alistair avait vraiment l'impression d'être des siècles en arrières quand ses frères et lui vivaient encore avec Britannia.

Hélas, il devait quitter son frère pour rejoindre son pays. À chaque fois qu'il partait, il ressentait un tiraillement dans sa poitrine, il priait souvent pour que France revienne et s'occupe de son frère. À cette pensée il posa sa main contre son cœur, où reposait la bourse avec à l'intérieur son présent.

* * *

Alistair tapota gentiment la croupe blanche de la licorne qu'il montait. Il avait réussit à convaincre la magnifique créature de le conduire dans les terres de son petit frère. Les licornes semblaient aimer les terres d'Arthur et une partie de celles de France.

Il espérait voir la nation du sud et mettre son plan à exécution mais le plus important était de voir si son frère allait bien. Il l'avait laissé seul trop longtemps à son goût et s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il continuait d'avancer d'un pas tranquille, c'était l'hiver et la nature autour de lui était endormie, laissant place au silence qui régnait en maître dans ces terres gelées. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder au loin.

L'écho d'une voix le força à se reconcentrer. Il tendit l'oreille pour savoir d'où venait le son, si c'était un allié ou un ennemi. Il était un peu inquiet car il avait appris que les nations venant du nord semaient le chaos chez celles du sud. Il serra légèrement les mollets pour faire accélérer sa monture et se dirigea vers la voix, près à se battre et à défendre les terres de son frère, encore incapable de le faire par lui-même.

Il s'engouffra dans les bois, la voix devenait de plus en plus proche et de plus en plus claire. Elle était douce et mélodieuse mais remplie d'inquiétude. Alistair inspira doucement et dégaina son épée.

Il descendit de sa monture et flatta l'encolure, demandant à son compagnon de route de partir sans lui. Il regarda la licorne disparaître puis se tourna vers la voix. Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas un ennemi, il ne voulait pas souiller les terres de son frère avec le sang des barbares.

Il avança entre les arbres dénudés, ses pas crissant doucement sur la neige. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de la voix et son sang commençait à chauffer dans ses veines. Il arriva devant une clairière et écarta une branche recouverte de poudreuse qui barrait son chemin. Ce qu'il vit le statufia sur place.

Au milieu de la clairière se trouvait France. La nation était vêtue d'un long et lourd manteau bleu, orné de fourrure noire, des bottes et des gants en cuir noir étaient ses seuls autres vêtements visibles. Le garçon tenait une besace contre sa poitrine et regardait autour de lui.

Le garçon était subjugué par cette vision enchanteresse, les couleurs sombres des habits contrastaient avec la pâleur du visage en forme de cœur du français, renforçant l'apparence fragile et délicate de France. Il ressemblait à une fée des neiges voyageant à travers les vastes étendues du monde pour le recouvrir de son manteau d'hiver.

Cependant, les joues de France étaient rougies par le froid et un froncement de sourcils montrait son inquiétude. Il avait l'air perdu au milieu de ces arbres et de cette neige.

Alistair se cacha derrière le tronc d'arbre, il ne voulait pas que la nation le repère et s'enfuit loin de lui. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour s'approcher de France et de lui donner son cadeau mais la peur mangeait son ventre. La voix du français s'éleva de nouveau, ramenant ses pensées à l'instant présent.

« A-Arthur ! Où es-tu ? Arthur ! »

La voix était étouffée et Alistair savait sans regarder que les yeux de France étaient embués par les larmes et le chagrin. Le rouquin se mordilla la lèvre devant ce triste spectacle, il serra la bourse contre son cœur et se lança. Il sortit prudemment de derrière les arbres et s'avança doucement, ne voulant pas effrayer la nation.

« Fr-France ? »

Alistair se força à ne pas faire demi-tour et partir en courant en voyant France s'immobiliser, les yeux écarquillés et le visage figé par la peur. La nation du sud ressemblait à un cerf acculé par une meute de chiens affamés. L'écossais mis ses mains gantées en évidence, montrant à l'autre qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

France se détendit légèrement mais serra sa besace contre lui, comme une sorte de rempart censé le protéger. Il s'approcha doucement, ne voulant pas effrayer encore plus la nation.

« Je suis Écosse, le grand frère d'Angleterre. Je t'ai entendu crier son nom et je suis moi-même à sa recherche. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Tu-tu es le frère d'Arthur ?

- Oui. »

Ce qui arriva ensuite, Alistair ne le comprenait toujours pas. France s'était jeté dans ses bras et l'avait serré fort contre lui. Son visage était devenu rouge et il était tendu comme la corde de son arc. Après quelques instants, les plus longs de sa jeune vie, France redressa la tête et plongea ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les siens.

« Je t'en supplies aides-moi à retrouver Arthur ! Cela fait des jours que je le cherche et je suis très inquiet ! Danemark et Norvège traînent dans le coin et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si quelque chose arrivait à Arthur ! »

Alistair prit le français dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte. Il savait que les nations du nord étaient extrêmement dangereuses, n'hésitant pas à semer le chaos sur leur passage. L'inquiétude s'installa lourdement dans son ventre.

« Ne t'en fais pas France, je vais t'aider à retrouver mon frère et si Danemark et Norvège croisent notre route je te défendrais ! »

France fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de lui donner un grand sourire et de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Alistair succomba à la tentation et frotta doucement les cheveux blonds en se persuadant que c'était juste pour consoler France. Il pensa au collier qui attendait patiemment dans sa bourse et soupira. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il allait l'offrir mais sauver son frère était le plus important pour l'instant.

* * *

Le début de leur périple se déroula dans un silence plus qu'inconfortable. France se tenait timidement près de lui, regardant fixement ses bottes et lui ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était enfin au coté de la nation qu'il aimait secrètement depuis des siècles et il ne faisait rien à part marcher droit devant lui, son corps droit comme la justice.

« Rome m'a souvent parlé de t-toi Écosse... »

Alistair sursauta en entendant la voix de France s'élever. Son esprit, habitué au silence, s'était perdu dans les Highlands.

« Vraiment ? » Il se demandait ce que ce vieux loup avait put dire sur lui, sûrement pas des choses agréables.

« Oui, il disait que malgré ton jeune âge tu étais un puissant guerrier ! »

Le blond détourna légèrement la tête, les joues rouges.

« J'ai souvent pensé à toi... Toi qui avait réussit à faire reculer le grand empire de Rome... Tu étais comme une sorte de modèle, je-j'ai toujours voulu te connaître... »

Alistair ne savait pas quoi répondre tellement il était choqué. La belle nation venait de lui annoncer qu'elle voulait le rencontrer depuis des siècles et lui il était resté caché comme un pleutre. S'il le pouvait il taperait sa tête contre un arbre, il était si stupide. Des siècles perdus pour rien.

« M-moi aussi je voulais te rencontrer France... Je suis heureux à présent ! »

France lui sourit doucement et le rouquin avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Une nouvelle énergie s'empara de son corps, à présent il était près à gravir des montagnes.

* * *

Alistair se laissa tomber lourdement contre la neige. Ils avaient traversé plusieurs kilomètres et toujours aucune trace de son petit frère. Il était vraiment inquiet à présent mais trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce faire un pas. France s'installa avec grâce à coté de lui, emmitouflé dans son manteau.

Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Alistair était heureux de partager cela avec la nation que le fascinait tant. Ils avaient pleins de points communs et le rouquin avait hâte de côtoyer encore plus longuement le blond aux yeux bleus.

Une ambiance tranquille s'installa entre les deux nations épuisées. Alistair ferma ses yeux prêt à s'endormir. Il ouvrit un œil paresseusement en sentant France se blottir contre lui, tel un chat à la recherche d'une source de chaleur. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il entoura de ses bras, le corps collé contre lui.

Il faisait chaud à présent.

* * *

Un vent glacial soufflait sur eux depuis des heures et la nation écossaise avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait une sombre magie régner dans l'air et elle n'appartenait à aucun membre de sa famille. Il resserra son emprise sur le poignet de France et avança tant bien que mal à travers la neige.

France criait le nom de son frère mais le sifflement glaciale était sa seule réponse. Alistair devait leur trouver un abris rapidement sinon ils allaient finir gelés malgré leur nature de nation.

Il se faufila entre les arbres mais il n'y avait rien qui pouvait les abriter. L'inquiétude commençait à s'installer dans ses os et il sentait France trembler contre lui. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Il sursauta en entendant un grognement derrière lui. Et il n'y avait rien d'humain. France trembla de plus belle mais ce n'était sûrement pas de froid. Alistair dégaina son épée et se retourna doucement, protégeant la nation française de son corps.

Ils faisaient face à une meute de chien affamés. Une lueur de folie brillait dans leurs yeux, ils grognaient et laissant apparaître leurs puissants crocs, prêts à déchiqueter leurs proies.

« Fr-France, cours ! »

La nation française semblait reprendre vie, elle attrapa avec vigueur le poignet du rouquin et se mit à courir à travers les bouleaux à toute vitesse. Alistair, légèrement surpris, se laissa entraîner dans les bois.

Les chiens voyant leurs proies fuir s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite. Les aboiements raisonnaient autour d'eux et semblaient donner des ailes à France qui courrait encore plus vite. Alistair regardait derrière lui et vit que les chiens se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux.

L'un d'eux tenta de l'attraper par le bas de son manteau mais il le loupa de justesse, forçant la nation aux cheveux roux à accélérer si elle ne voulait pas perdre sa jambe.

France s'arrêta subitement et Alistair se cogna contre lui de plein fouet. Droit devant se trouvaient d'autres chiens, encerclant les deux nations essoufflées. Alistair n'avait plus le choix, il devait utiliser la magie de ses ancêtres.

Il resserra sa prise sur son épée et murmura quelques mots, venant d'une langue oubliée, héritage de sa mère. Une lueur verte émanait à présent de l'épée.

Les chiens semblaient hésitants, tiraillés entre la faim et la peur. Un sourire sombre apparut sur ses lèvres, il savait exactement quoi faire pour se débarrasser de cet épineux problème. Il fit un large et puissant mouvement circulaire et des flammes vertes jaillirent de l'épée, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers les bêtes enragées. Devant un tel danger les chiens s'enfuirent la queue entre les jambes, laissant les deux jeunes nations seules au milieux de la tempête glaciaire.

Alistair rangea son épée dans son fourreau et se retourna pour voir comment allait France.

« Tout va bien à pré... »

France s'était jeté à son cou et le serrait fort entre ses bras. Alistair faillit tomber dans les pommes tellement il était surpris... et heureux.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie Alistair ! Tu es un véritable chevalier !

- Ah... euh...mais.. »

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les douces lèvres de France se poser contre sa joue qui rougie violemment. Il resta immobile dans les bras de Francis, savourant cette étreinte qui était, décidément, vraiment agréable.

* * *

« Ne sommes-nous pas déjà passé par là Alistair ? »

Le sus nommé regarda autour de lui et vit, qu'effectivement, ils étaient déjà passés par ici. Ils n'arrêtaient de revenir aux alentours de ce lac gelé et cela était vraiment mauvais signe. Il priait pour ne pas être tombé dans le piège d'une créature malfaisante. Il entendit un bruissement de pas et il tira France contre lui.

« Restes près de moi Francis, nous ne sommes pas seuls...

- Serait-ce les chiens qui viennent retenter leur chance ?

- Non... C'est pire. »

France s'accrocha à son manteau et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, à la recherche d'ennemi. Alistair savait que face à une créature magique il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement que tout à l'heure. Il se demanda s'il devait demander à France de partir devant et de le laisser affronter seul leur assaillant.

« A-Alistair, regardes ! »

Il leva les yeux et se demanda par tous les diables comment un _each uisge_ s'était retrouvé en Angleterre. Il n'y en avait habituellement que chez lui et chez Aindreas.

Ces esprits maléfiques prenaient l'apparence de chevaux et d'humains pour attirer leur innocente victime, qui, ensorcelée montait sur leur dos et se retrouvait noyée puis dévorée. Le seul moyen de leur échapper était de leur voler leur bride mais ce n'était pas chose aisée.

« Ne le regardes pas Francis ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est nous dévorer !

- D-d'accord ! »

France cacha son visage contre le dos musclé de la nation écossaise, son cœur battait la chamade et son corps tremblait de froid et de peur.

Alistair maudit sa malchance, une magie étrangère et sombre régnait sur les terres de son frère, ils se faisaient poursuivre par des chiens enragés au milieux d'une tempête de neige et maintenant ils devaient faire face à une des créatures les plus dangereuses de son pays.

Il regarda l'each uise suspicieusement et commença à s'éloigner du lac, le cheval aquatique était relativement inoffensif tant qu'il restait loin de l'eau. Le cheval émit un hennissement joyeux et commença à les suivre. Alistair maudit sombrement dans sa barbe et ignora la bête.

« Reste contre moi, il ne pourra pas utiliser ses charmes et t'ensorceler.

- Oui ! Repartons à la recherche d'Arthur, plus les heures passent et plus je deviens inquiet... »

La nation écossaise soupira, ils étaient condamnés à traverser cette tempête et à être suivie par une des créatures les plus dangereuses de son folklore. Mais à part cela tout allait relativement bien.

* * *

Les sentiments que ressentait la nation écossaise étaient mitigés. D'un coté il y avait l'agacement. L'each uise les suivait toujours de près, frottant son doux museau contre le visage de France, réclamant de l'attention et de la tendresse, pour ensuite les faire tomber dans son piège et les dévorer.

Heureusement que la créature avait pris l'apparence d'un équidé et non d'un homme. Il manquerait plus que qu'un autre homme que lui fasse la cour à France et tente de tuer sa dulcinée...

De l'autre il était submergé par la joie car la nation française, effrayée par le cheval maléfique, s'était accroché à son bras et blottissait son corps contre lui... il y avait de quoi être aux anges.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience et attendre que le canasson des lochs se lasse et s'en aille, loin, très loin.

* * *

Alistair allait s'arracher les cheveux, l'each uise les suivaient toujours et Arthur était introuvable, comme s'il avait disparu de la surface du territoire alors qu'ils étaient sur une île. Une petite nation comme lui ne pouvait pas disparaître, quelqu'un était derrière tout cela et il allait le trouver et lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait.

Pour en rajouter une couche France s'était pris « d'affection » pour le cheval qui les suivait depuis des kilomètres sans s'arrêter. Le blond, toujours accroché à son bras, caressait tendrement le chanfrein et la joue, en lui murmurant des mots doux en français. Il fulminait en silence et n'était absolument pas jaloux, nenni. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de voler la bride de ce stupide canasson et d'en faire sa monture pour l'éternité...

Le cheval maléfique redressa soudainement la tête et regarda avec attention autour de lui. Il semblait que l'animal paniquait de plus en plus, ses membres tremblaient, il tapait des pieds et piaffait. Il finit par se cabrer brusquement et par disparaître dans la brume.

Alistair s'en serait bien réjouit mais l'air autour de lui se glaça plus encore. Un nuage de buée sortait de sa bouche à chaque respiration et son corps commençait à trembler. Il fixait les alentours, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien effrayer un each uise en chasse. Il prit délicatement la main de France dans la sienne. Le blond semblait perdu et se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

« Viens France, ne restons pas l... »

Une puissante vague de magie le frappa de plein fouet et il se sentit voler en arrière avant de tomber face contre neige. Il entendit vaguement France crier son nom mais il était trop sonner pour lui répondre.

Quelque chose l'attrapa par le col de son manteau et le souleva plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Il regarda fixement le vide et commença à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale mais un esprit apparut devant lui, le rassurant un peu...

Il ressemblait à un géant mais ses traits étaient plus tordus et sa peau était verte. Il ne connaissait pas ce genre d'esprit et ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour étendre son savoir.

« On a enfin réussit à les trouver, je n'en peut plus de ce gosse !

- Hn. Olaf reposes le... nous allons négocier. »

Alistair retomba la tête la première dans la neige et se redressa d'un bond. Face à lui se trouvaient deux nations, sûrement Danemark et Norvège.

Le plus grand avait les cheveux blonds et ébouriffés, ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de satisfaction. Le second était plus petit, ses cheveux presque blancs encadraient son visage et ses yeux violets le fixait impassiblement.

Le plus grand sorti quelque chose de derrière son dos et Alistair reconnu son petit frère disparu.

« ARTHUR ! »

Le français s'avança le plus rapidement possible vers son protégé mais le grand blond fit apparaître une hache géante de nul part et la pointa vers la jeune nation française, l'empêchant de passer.

« À ta place je ne ferais pas ça princesse ! »

Les joues du français s'empourprèrent face à l'insulte et il grogna discrètement. Alistair s'approcha prudemment et posa une main sur la frêle épaule du blond pour le calmer.

« Relâchez-le, mécréants, lâches ! Vous n'en avez pas assez de piller mes terres ? Vous devez vous attaquer à plus faible que vous ?!

- S'énerver ne servira à rien. » La voix du garçon aux cheveux blancs était plate et froide. « Si vous voulez récupérer le gamin, il faut payer. »

Alistair attrapa le blond, qui voulait se jeter comme une bête féroce sur les barbares, et le serra contre lui. Il était surpris de la fougue que pouvait faire preuve France quand il était en colère. Il trouvait cela très mignon et... attirant. Il sentit le feu monter aux joues et pria pour que le monde pense que c'était à cause du froid et non à cause des pensées impures qui traversaient son esprit.

« Jamais ! Je vais vous chasser une bonne fois pour toute et vous renvoyer dans vos terres gelées pour toujours !

- Tu entends ça Norvège ?

- Hn.

- Princesse veut se battre contre nous ! » Il resserra sa prise sur son immense hache et leur lança un sourire arrogant. « J'ai hâte de voir cela ! »

Alistair força France à se placer derrière lui. À présent il devait protéger la nation blonde et récupérer son frère coincer entre les griffes des deux barbares. Il dégaina son épée qui brillait d'une éclatante lueur verte à nouveau.

Il grogna en voyant Danemark lâcher brusquement son frère qui tomba sourdement dans la neige. Le grand blond se précipita sur lui et il se prépara à parer l'attaque.

Un violent combat commençait. Danemark faisait de grands mouvements circulaires, l'écossais parait du mieux qu'il pouvait et contre-attaquait rapidement. Les coups du danois étaient puissants mais lents, lui laissant une marge de manœuvre. Après quelques feintes et jets de flammes, il réussit à frapper de son coude le ventre de la plus grande nation, la propulsant quelques mètres en arrières.

Il ne put savourer sa brève victoire car le norvégien s'était lancé dans la bataille. Son arme était une épée comme la sienne mais il remarqua vite qu'elle était d'élément glace, le mettant encore plus en difficulté.

Le danois repris vite ses esprits et commença un combat inégal, à deux contre un. Il vit entre deux coups, France se rapprocher prudemment de son petit frère. Il devait tenir encore un peu plus longtemps pour que le blond mette Arthur à l'abri.

Il jura en voyant Norvège reculer et l'esprit vert balancer France plus loin dans la neige. Cela lui fit perdre sa concentration et Danemark en profita pour le faire trébucher et plaquer la lame de sa hache contre son cou. La situation était critique, il était à terre, à bout de force et France se retrouvait seul face au deux barbares.

* * *

Cette fois s'en était trop. Le jeu était terminé, finit de jouer les demoiselles en détresse, finit les insinuations et les insultes. Tant pis pour son roi, que ses recommandations aillent au diable. Il allait leur montrer à ces deux idiots pourquoi le royaume de France était le plus puissant d'Europe.

Il se redressa et balança au loin son manteau fourré, beaucoup trop encombrant pour le combat. À la place de ses habituelles tuniques colorées, il portait une légère armure en cuir noir. Il respira un bon coup et s'élança à toute vitesse vers le danois qui menaçait de son arme Alistair.

La nation rousse avait été pour lui une sorte de modèle, de but à atteindre quand il était petit. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il l'avait rencontré et qu'ils étaient amis à présent. Il était hors de question que des barbares, qui s'étaient attaqués à **son** protégé, s'en prenne à une autre personne importante pour lui.

Il arma son bras et abattit de toutes ses forces son poing contre la mâchoire du danois. Sous la puissance de l'impacte le blond roula plusieurs fois sur lui-même pendant plusieurs mètres avant de rester immobile, face contre terre, complètement sonné. France dégaina son épée et s'élança gracieusement vers le norvégien près à en découdre. Il n'y avait plus de faux semblants, plus de coquetteries, à présent il n'y avait que la victoire.

Le nordiques semblait surpris mais il réussit à parer ses coups. Au bout d'un moment il remarqua que le bras de son adversaire s'affaiblissait, il redoubla d'ardeur, esquivant aisément le troll qui tentait de défendre son maître. Il n'avait pas vécu avec les esprits de la forêt de Brocéliande pour rien après tout. Une attaque particulièrement puissante le fit trébucher et tomber sur le dos, mais il réussit à parer le prochain coup meurtrier. Norvège était à présent pratiquement couché sur lui, leurs épées bloquées l'une conte l'autre.

Le norvégien approcha son visage du sien, un air conspirateur dessiné sur le visage.

« Tu es surprenant... j'aime ça. »*

Ses joues rougirent de colère, il décida d'abréger ce combat qui durait depuis trop longtemps et fracassa le visage sans défense du nordique avec son front. La nation surprise se redressa d'un coup, une main contre son nez et tomba à la renverse, inconsciente.

Francis admettait que cela n'était pas vraiment juste mais il devait sauver Arthur et tous les moyens étaient bons pour arriver à cette fin.

Il regarda froidement les deux corps allongés sur le sol et se précipita vers la petite nation qui hurlait sa peine et sa peur aux quatre vents. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Il était si heureux de revoir son petit lapin sain et sauf.

Avec ses cheveux blonds qui le faisait ressembler à un hérisson, ses sourcils épais dignes des chenilles et ses magnifiques yeux verts, Arthur était décidément le plus mignon de tous les petits garçons de la terre. Le petit blond finit par se calmer et commençait à gazouiller joyeusement.

Francis devait se retenir de pleurer, il était tellement soulagé. Arthur était sain et sauf à présent.

* * *

Alistair était immobilisé sur place comme s'il venait d'entendre le chant funeste d'une banshee. Une seconde il était menacé par une lame prête à couper sa gorge et une autre il regardait bouche-bée France mettre la dérouillée du siècle aux deux nordiques.

Il avait regardé sans rien dire l'esprit vert prendre les deux corps inconscients avec lui et disparaître au loin. Au moins il n'aurait pas à s'occuper de deux viking en colère.

France revint vers lui, tenant son petit frère dans les bras qui semblait être la personne la plus heureuse du monde. C'est sûr que si c'était lui qui avait été sauvé avec autant de fougue par France, il serait le plus heureux des hommes. Et d'un coté, c'était le cas.

La nation blonde était vraiment la personne idéale pour tout homme censé. Aussi douce et gentille que la plus belle des fées, aussi fort que le plus grand des guerriers et aussi puissant que le plus sauvage des dragons.

Alistair sentit son cœur s'emballer, il en était sûr, il avait trouvé son _anam-charaid_.

* * *

Le voyage de retour avait été beaucoup plus calme. Pas de chiens enragés, pas de créatures maléfiques et pas de viking sanguinaires. Il n'y avait que les petits bruits et gazouillements qui sortaient de la bouche d'Arthur. Hélas l'attention du français était entièrement accaparé par le bambin et Alistair se sentait déprimer peu à peu. Il était de retour à la case départ et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour attirer l'attention de Francis. Il regarda tristement ses bottes et pensa au collier toujours prisonnier de sa bourse et qui n'ornait pas le beau cou de France.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se faufiler dans la sienne et il leva la tête. Francis le regardait avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres et Arthur babillait en tendant ses bras vers lui. Sa poitrine se réchauffa de l'intérieur et un rire un peu niais dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Si la famille parfaite existait, elle ressemblerait sûrement à ceci.

* * *

Alistair regarda Francis coucher son frère dans un cocon de couverture. La nation avait emmené de nouveaux vêtements chauds dans sa besace et elle semblait heureuse de voir Arthur les porter.

Ils étaient tranquillement installés dans une petite maisonnette et le feu dans la cheminée réchauffait doucement la pièce. Après des jours passés dans la neige, il était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir se détendre au chaud.

France s'assit à coté de lui et un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. La respiration d'Arthur et le craquement du bois étaient les seuls bruits qui pouvaient être entendus. Alistair devait se faire violence pour ne pas passer son bras autour des épaules du français et de coller la plus petite nation contre lui. En plus il n'arrêtait pas de fixer les lèvres rosées et il se demandait quel goût elles avaient...

Il rougit violemment quand Francis posa sa tête contre son épaule et laissa échapper un soupire de contentement. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus et cela semblait inquiéter France.

« Alistair tout va bien ? Tu as encore fro... »

L'écossais avait plaqué la nation blonde au sol et il la surplombait à présent, à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Il ne laissa pas France poser une autre question et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche offertei. Francis était figé contre lui, puis il plaça ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa en retour.

Les lèvres remuaient doucement les unes contre les autres mais le rouquin voulait aller plus loin. Ses baisers devenaient de plus en plus passionnés, il réussit avec sa langue à ouvrir la barrière des lèvres du blond et à approfondir son baiser. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela et c'était étrange, c'était humide et doux à la fois. Sa langue s'enroulait lentement autour de celle de Francis et il découvrait au fur et à mesure de nouvelles sensations. Il explora pendant de longue minutes la bouche de France avant de reculer, à bout de souffle.

Francis avait les cheveux tout ébouriffé, ses yeux dilatés étaient presque noirs, ses joues rougies par l'effort, sa poitrine se soulevait erratiquement et un filet de salive les reliait encore, comme un lien éternel. Si cela était possible, il tomberait de nouveau amoureux.

« Tu es à moi à présent. »

~Fin~

* * *

Mon premier Scot/Fran officiel, je suis trop contente!

J'avoue, j'ai piqué l'idée de l'épée qui fait des flammes à l'Excalibur d'Alexandre Astier dans Kaamelot... Mais ça faisait tellement épique!

Un _each uisge _(je ne sais absolument pas comment ce mot se prononce!): créature du folklore écossais et irlandais, ressemblant à un _kelpie_ mais en beaucoup plus méchant! Il prend l'apparence, d'un cheval, d'un poney, d'un bel homme, pour séduire ses innocentes victimes, les pousser à monter sur son dos (ce qui est un piège car dès qu'on est monté sur le dos, on ne peut plus en redescendre, sauf si on vole la bride, mais c'est chauuuud!), il les emmène ensuite dans son lac/loch, pour les noyer et les manger (sauf le foie...)

Anam-charaid: d'après un dictionnaire français/gaélique en ligne cela veut dire âme sœur!

*Intrigué Norvège participera à l'Auld Alliance du moins c'est écrit sur le papier...

Voilà j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaît!

Cordialement

:3


End file.
